Three Words
by K-chan258
Summary: Série de drabbles e droubbles não-sequênciais de HagaRen, com diversos gêneros e personagens do anime. Enjoy! -  Atualizada em 10 - 08 - 12.
1. Notas da autora

**OI, MINNA-SAN! o/**

Estou aqui com mais um projeto em mente. Ele chama-se "Three Words" que, em português, quer dizer "Três Palavras".

Agora fala, K-chan! De onde você tirou esse título?

Ok. Eu falo. *momento doida mode on* Sabe aquele site que chama-se "Three Words" e que você posta lá três palavras a fim de qualificar (ou desqualificar, vai saber...) um amigo seu? Com base nessa ideia, surgiu a ideia de fazer uma série de drables ou droubbles¹ tendo como "espinha dorsal", por assim dizer, três palavras (ou uma frase com três palavras, que é como está a maioria até agora). Se será isso ou aquilo, aquele ou aquele outro lá, apenas minha imaginação e/ou criatividade poderão decidir.

No geral, acredito que as fics trarão situações criadas por mim e que envolvam as três palavras. Alguns capítulos podem ter ligação com os seguintes ou com os anteriores, mas _nem sempre_ isso vai acontecer.

A princípio, já tenho algumas ideias pré-estabelecidas (embora nem todas desenvolvidas), no entanto, vocês podem, quando quiserem, sugerir palavras ou frases (com três palavras, lógico), para que eu desenvolva. A partir do primeiro post, vocês entenderão direito a proposta da fic, acho eu.

Essa provavelmente será a única parte com notas (ou ao menos, notas longas). Tentarei evitá-las, já que as fics em si já serão curtas. Notas grandes serão postadas no meu blog: **http: / eukchan. bloggeiro. com** *removam os espaços*

Bem, é isso. Quem gostou da ideia dá um _up_ por review que eu posto a primeira droubble, que já está prontinha e revisada.

Kissus e ja ne!

_K-chan_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**1 –** Drable – História (no caso, fic) com no máximo 100 palavras;

**-** Droubble – Também chamada de Double Drable, trata-se de uma história (ou fic, reforço) com no máximo 200 palavras.


	2. Fic 1

Riza começou a preencher relatórios, como sempre fazia. Neste dia, porém, havia um papel diferente, um questionário de avaliação. Todavia, não era ela a avaliada, mas seu superior. Lendo as perguntas, respondia-as calmamente, até seus olhos depararem-se com a última questão: Defina seu superior em três palavras.

"Definir o coronel em três palavras?"

Pensava no que escreveria, inconsciente do olhar curioso direcionado à ela. Roy sabia o que Riza fazia, e descobriria a qualquer custo o que ela escrevia sobre ele. Passou o dia tentando, mas sem sucesso. Somente no final dele a tenente retirou-se e Mustang finalmente conseguiu o que almejava.

Leu o papel. Sua expressão era indefinível. Os subordinados perguntavam em polvorosa o que havia lá. Após implorarem, Roy mostrou-lhes o papel, o qual na última questão lia-se:

"Inútil na chuva."


	3. Fic 2

**NA:** Em sequência da primeira, me inspirei ^-^... Mais uma droubble, enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Riza observava atrás da porta a cara do coronel ao ler seu "relatório" acerca dele. Ele estava com uma expressão estranha e engraçada ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os subordinados perturbavam-no. A zombaria, porém, acabou no instante em que Mustang lançou um olhar fulminante para eles.<p>

A tenente, por outro lado, controlava-se para não gargalhar ali mesmo. O coronel caíra direitinho no falso relatório que ela deixara no escritório... Seguiu rumo a secretaria do quartel e entregou à Shieska os papéis que preenchera.

- Riza...

- Hum?

- Só por curiosidade... O que você disse sobre o coronel?

Riza riu, dirigindo-se à saída.

- A verdade – respondeu ela e após alguns segundos em silêncio completou - "Preguiçoso, mas confiável."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Admito que não ficou tão legal quanto a primeira, mas prometo que a próxima será melhor.


	4. Fic 3

**NA:** Gente, aqui está mais uma fic. Dessa vez, ela é Ed-centered, mas os fãs de Royai não se preocupem que já já vem outra Royai cheia de humor e açúcar para vocês se deliciarem... Agradeço a Hella Adams, Mili Black, Lika Nigthmare, Bulma Buttowski, Lis, Su Doppler, Safira Montenegro e todos os que demais que comentarem. Boa leitura a todos! o/ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sentou-se cansado na estação de Rizembool. Sua cabeça fervilhava de preocupação. Toda a coragem que havia o trazido até ali pareceu perder-se no instante em que lá chegara. Como diria à Winry que em menos de quinze dias destruira o que ela tanto enfatizara ser sua obra-prima?<p>

Ergueu a cabeça loira e seguiu rumo à Automails Rockbell, a qual chamava de "lar." Sua mente maquinava mil desculpas para justificar o automail quebrado, mas Ed temia que fosse levar uma "chavada" na cabeça antes que pudesse explicar qualquer coisa.

A melhor maneira de evitar o golpe, se é que havia, era contar a verdade, mas isso deixaria Winry ainda mais preocupada com ele, e Ed não podia permitir isso...

"Maldita chave inglesa" pensou. E continuou seu caminho.


	5. Fic 4

**NA:** Galerinha, mas uma fic na área! Essa é _Al-centered_. Tive essa ideia meio que "do nada" e espero realmente que gostem! Aos que leem Kali, assim que eu eu tiver uma folguinha, eu atualizo-a, desculpem por fazê-los esperar tanto! No mais, boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Muitos acham que quando retornar ao meu corpo, eu vou querer comer tudo o que tenho direito, outros acham que eu vou querer comer uma torta de maçã. Há outros palpites também, mas, no geral, todos eles envolvem comida de alguma forma.<p>

Então, provavelmente o que direi agora seja uma revelação. Pela primeira vez, eu, Alphonse, é quem tenho um segredo, ao invés do nii-san... hehehe... Bem... O que eu quero fazer primeiro quando retornar ao meu corpo é, ao mesmo tempo, o que eu mais sinto falta agora (e não é a comida, já que eu não sinto fome...)

O que eu mais quero é sentir o calor do abraço do nii-san, da Win, da vovó... Sim, o que eu mais sinto falta nesta armadura é do calor humano, o simples, mas confortante, calor humano.

Daí sim, vou comer tortas de maçã, vou cair na cachoeira lá de Rizembool e aproveitar tudo que este corpo, enquanto armadura, não pode devido as suas limitações.

Porém, antes de tudo isso, eu quero calor...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Para alegrar um pouco os fãs de shippers, a próxima fic será um Royai. Esperem pela próxima atualização =D

Reviews, claro, são sempre bem vindas.


	6. Fic 5

**NA: **Gente, quero agradecer pelos reviews anteriores e me desculpar pela demora em postar. Eu juro que posso explicar! Aliás, é a mesma explicação que darei para a fic de hoje não ser Royai (sim, ela não é Royai).

Nem sei como dizer isso, mas, a verdade é que a fic Royai estava já prontinha, anotada num pedaço de papel e eu... Bem... Perdi ela. Passei esse tempo todo a procura e nada, então pra não deixa-los esperando mais, resolvi adiantar uma que já estava pronta, mas que eu só postaria mais tarde, enquanto continuo minha busca pela fic Royai. Eu sei que ela está em algum lugar daqui de casa... .

Espero que gostem dessa também, porque ela não foi feita de improviso, garanto! Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>- Meu melhor amigo...<p>

- O Ed é seu melhor amigo? – perguntou Sarah, repetindo a frase anteriormente dita por Winry.

- Sim, é – respondeu Win, confirmando tudo à amiga de Rizembool.

Ed, que chegara e começara a escutar escondido a conversa a partir daquelas três desastrosas palavras, arrependera-se de um dia ter cedido a curiosidade. Não sabia o porquê, mas saber que era apenas um amigo para ela, mesmo que melhor amigo, não o agradava nada, nada mesmo...

Algo em seu coração anuviou-se ao ouvir a palavra "amigo." Imediatamente inrrompeu-lhe um flash de memória pueril, quando ele brigara com seu irmão para ver quem casaria com Win. Ed, obviamente, perdera (nunca ganhara numa briga de força contra o caçula mesmo...).

Saiu então da cozinha, de onde ouvira a conversa das meninas, que estavam na sala, alheias ao ocorrido. Por isso mesmo então, não conseguira escutar quando Winry completou:

- Entende agora porque é tão difícil? Ed me vê apenas como uma amiga...

- Então você...

- Sim – disse Win – Estou apaixonada por meu melhor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> As fics que escrevi até agora terminam todas com três palavras dando o "tchan" final: "Inútil na chuva", "Preguiçoso, mas confiável", "Maldita chave inglesa", etc. Eu adorei essa aqui, porque consegui fazer esse jogo colocando o início E o final com as mesmas três palavras. Loved! =D

Sarah é uma personagem original inserida. Ela está presente na minha outra fic, Kali, que já foi atualizada.

Espero que tenham gostado de ambas até aqui. Aguardo os coments!

K-chan (espirrando por causa da poeira ocasionada por revirar papéis velhos em seu quarto atrás da fic perdida)


	7. Fic 6  Perfeita de mini saia

**NA:** Yo, minna-san! Encontrei minha fic perdida, eu nem posso acreditar! Tudo bem que não é nenhuma obra prima, mas ter perdido ela me deu um enooooorme bloqueio nessa fic e eu acabei colocando-a em hiatus porque não estava conseguindo mais continuá-la... Hoje, sem nem procurar, tropecei nela e a-do-rei a sensação! É como se eu pudesse voltar a escrever de novo, sinto que estou inspirada! *o* Vou parar de lenga lenga agora, mas é que eu precisava MESMO compartilhar esse momento lindo!

Enfim, o título da fic já diz tudo: Royai a frente! xD Então, deliciem-se! Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>PERFEITA DE MINI-SAIA<strong>

Quando ela chegara ao Quartel General e lhe dissera que precisaria sair mais cedo naquele dia, Roy teve ímpetos de perguntar-lhe o por quê, mas nada dissera, apenas consentira. No entanto, ao vê-la mais tarde, no mesmo dia, pronta para sair do trabalho, não teve dúvidas de que precisaria descobrir urgentemente para onde a tenente iria e principalmente _com quem_ ela se encontraria usando aquela mini-saia.

Sim, ela estava de mini-saia.

O sonho de consumo de Roy Mustang finalmente havia se concretizado, contudo, o coronel não estava muito satisfeito com isso. Tentava se convencer o tempo todo de que isso não tinha nada a ver com a ideia de um possível encontro que Riza teria com um cara que, obviamente, não era ele; mas sua mente não parava de figurar mil imagens mentais da cena que se seguiria.

Só podia ser um encontro. Por que mais Riza se arrumaria tanto?

O Alquimista das chamas estava quase em chamas de verdade, imaginando mil besteiras que justificassem o uso daquela peça, provocante, diga-se de passagem, que sua subordinada usava. Não se contendo mais, finalmente perguntou:

- Tenente, aonde você vai?

Riza sorriu de forma quase codificada, como se fosse algum agente secreto.

- Até amanhã, coronel - disse ela. É... Ela não iria responder.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Dedico essa fic a minha amiga _Karenine_, que fez aniversário, mas infelizmente não pude presenteá-la a tempo, porque meu cérebro simplesmente atrofiou no processo... Espero conseguir terminar sua fic-presente antes que o ano termine, rsrsrs, mas receba essa agora, que é de coração! *o* Omedetou gozaimasu!

Antes de sair, quero agradecer a _Odd Ellie_, que deixou review na fic anterior. Beijos amiga! E agradeço também a todos que leram, curtiram, comentaram, favoritaram e/ou seguiram essa fic. Adoraria ler as suas opiniões, críticas ou sugestões... É só escrever o que acharam na caixinha aí em baixo e depois clicar em "Post review". Isso me faria muito feliz! *o*

Vejo vocês na próxima fic! o/

Ja ne!


End file.
